Kingdom of Dalen
The Kingdom of Dalen is the most industrious kingdom within the Imbringen Islands. Originally founded by Dwarven and Gnomish settlers who traveled to the region after news of its existence reached their original homelands, the extreme skill of the craftsmen and engineers that filled the Dwarven and Gnomish ranks soon ensured that the Kingdom of Dalen became a major power within the Imbringen Islands. The capital of the Dwarven Kingdom is known as Astus's Forge. Said to be built around the forge of the God of Craftsmen (hence the name) it is also where the Grand Cathedral for Astus and the majority of his worshipers, dwarf, gnome and human alike can be found. History The history of the Kingdom of Dalen begins with the Silvervein family, an influential family of Dwarves who lived within the mountain region of Khaz Modan. After the discovery and initial settlement of the Imbringen Islands by humans leaving the fractured Arathorian Empire, the patriarch of the Silvervein family, Nalin Silvervein, took his family and what other dwarves that would follow him to these new islands where they settled on a large island to the east of the fledgling Luxerois Empire. Within record time these dwarves, skilled masons, miners and blacksmiths had established a small township named Silvervein, after the patriarch himself. Eager to dig deep into the mountains and discover what precious gems and metals were lodged beneath the earth, they established a network of mines beneath Silvervein and into the mountains. During one such expedition, miners led by the son of the patriarch, Dalen Silvervein, discovered an ancient structure and tunnel system deep within one of the plains to the far north of the island system. At the center of this structure was located a large anvil and hammer, far larger than any dwarf. None of the dwarves understood what the facility was or why these structures had been left behind. Instead they discovered a name, Astus, and images of a large dwarf-like creature holding the very hammer that they had found on the mysterious anvil. Knowing that they had stepped into chambers that once belonged to a legendary being, the dwarves decided to protect the region, becoming the first Anvil Guard, and spread news of their discovery to the other inhabitants of the island. News of such a discovery caused dwarves and gnomes from all over the island to flock to this newly discovered region. Over time a settlement was constructed around the anvil, the earth was cut away opening the area up to the open sky and over the generations that passed, a teeming metropolis sprung up in the region which became known as Astus's Forge. With the explosion of population in and around Astus's Forge, news spread far and wide of the discovery and more dwarves and gnomes traveled to the island nation. More settlements were constructed to house the growing population and soon the Kingdom of Dalen was forged. Government The Kingdom of Dalen is unique in the fact that unlike the other Kingdoms and Empires of the Imbringen islands it is not ruled by a single person or powerful family. With the establishment many large townships around the Kingdom, each with their own influential families, it became clear that all the cities and townships needed to have a say in the overall running of the kingdom, less there be unrest and rebellion from one city or another. Unable to decide on a form of leadership the leaders of the townships called upon Godreck Silvervein, Forgefather and High-Priest of Astus to commune with the God of Craftsmen to determine the future of the Kingdom. Godreck ventured into a sealed chamber with the holy tome of his faith 'The Fires of the Forge' and when he returned he declared that a Council would need to be established and that only through equality would the Kingdom of Dalen continue to thrive. With no dwarves or gnomes well versed in politics, it was decided that the council would be formed from the greatest warriors of each settlement. Trials would be held in each township and city to determine their champion and that champion would serve on the council, representing the interests of their individual settlements. Positions on the council are lifetime appointments although the average lifespan of a Champion is somewhat short. Conflict with other forces in Imbringen, from undead and demons to raiders and wild beasts, mean that the military forces of each settlement are constantly needed and the council champions, being the best warriors in each settlement are expected to fight alongside their military. Should a champion fall, there is no fanfare or regal funeral for the entire kingdom, but rather a small private sending off before a new champion is selected to fill the empty position. This does not provide true stability, but it also prevents champions from striking deals with each other based on friendships to favor one township over others, as champions are replaced on a semi-regular basis. There are a grand total of 10 seats on the Warrior Council, however with the invasion of forces from the Darklands the number of active seats has been reduced to 8, with 2 of the Dwarven settlements having been cut off from the rest of Dalen. Locations of Note * Astus's Forge: Astus's Forge is a massive Dwarven metropolis that was formed around the mysterious forge chamber that was located by Dalen Silvervein during the colonization of the Kingdom of Dalen. Originally an underground settlement which started to grow outwards from the forge chamber, in the generations that followed Dwarven construction teams broke through the ground above the chamber and opened it up to the sky. Now the capital of Astus's Forge can be better described as an open excavation site turned metropolis, with the forge chamber in the middle of the city, opened to the sky. * The Grand Forge Hall: The Grand Forge Hall is the name for the Cathedral of Astus, the God of Craftsmen. A sacred place to the Dwarves of Dalen, it is protected at all times by the Anvil Guard, an elite group of soldiers who's sole task and oath is to protect the Great Forge of Astus and the Forgefather, who leads the faithful of Astus as they go about their duties within the forge hall. The Forge Hall in recent generations has been opened to the sky, covered by a thick pane of glass that has been enchanted to never become blackened by the soot from the forgefires within the hall. * Wolfhenge: Wolfhenge is a Dwarven city that was founded shortly after the settlement of Astus's Forge. Built around a series of henge stones, it was deemed a sacred place to Kyheia, Goddess of the Hunt due to the large population of wolves in the region which seemed to be drawn to the stones. Despite being a rather large city, the region around the stones remains untouched, and draws in visitors from many of the islands, especially those who have a strong attunement to nature, such as the local druid circles and rangers. * Ironlore: Ironlore started its life as a small village located in the frosted regions of the Kingdom. Constructed mainly to provide a form of clean water, through the cutting and melting of ice, it was a small but vital part of the Dalen economy. However during a particularly savage snowstorm, the settlement was attacked and razed by raiders from the Icelands, the first attack on Dalen from that region. In response, the Kingdom of Dalen rebuilt the village with greater defensive capabilities, turning it into a Fortress Village, one designed to keep watch over a region while still providing economic and residential services. * Silvervein: The original settlement of the Dwarves of the Kingdom of Dalen. Named in honor of the patriarch who lead the expedition to the island region, Nalin Silvervein, it was a fairly large settlement and was destined to become the capital of the Kingdom until the discovery of Astus's Forge ensured that Silvervein lost much of its population and stature. Still a fairly large metropolis, it is known primarily for its silver mines and stone quarries. * Strakeln: A minor village located on the northwest coast of Dalen, it is the home of the small but powerful Dalen navy, which protects the trade lanes leaving Dalen for other regions within Imbringen. Primarily dealing in exports and fishing, the port village is not grand by any means compared to larger more fortified locations, but it serves an important purpose within the Dalen economy. * Davarn: Davarn is a minor village located in the southern regions of Dalen. It is the source of most of Dalens crops, with the region around the village being very open arable land. Several forms of grain and vegetables can be found growing in the fields of Davarn and the produce growin in the settlement provides food for markets as far north as Ironlore. * Kaz-Tarmuk: Kaz-Tarmuk is a unique village not because of who lives within it, but because of where it was built. While other villages in Dalen were built to serve a greater economical purpose, the settlement of Kaz-Tarmuk has no resources to provide with no mines or quarries creating a surplus of goods to be sold at markets. Instead what Kaz-Tarmuk provides is knowledge in the form of education and magical training. Primarily a gnomish settlement, the village was supposedly constructed to rest on a ley-line, a powerful source of magical energy. It has temples to both Igstus and Erelia within the town boundaries, with many of the priests imparting their knowledge on any who seek it. In recent years, dark rumors have begun to circulate concerning some of the seedier elements of Kaz-Tarmuk. As a village close to the borders of the Darklands, there are whispers that dark entities have taken root within the city, including reported sightings of dwarven and gnomish liches. * Redsteel Gates: Redsteel Gates is a massive fortress hall, known for the large gates which seal the road between the Darklands and Dale. Formed from redsteel, one of the stronger metals known to Dalens smiths, the soldiers who man the walls and protect the gates of Dalen fight almost every day against invaders from the Darklands who will stop at nothing to ensure that the Kingdom of Dalen is erased from existence. It is said in legend that as long as the Redsteel Gates stand and the fires of the Great Forge continue to burn, the Kingdom will stand eternal. * Redsteel: Redsteel is an industrial settlement located close to the Redsteel Gates. It serves as the home for the Redsteel Gates military forces when they are not forced to man the walls, and also serves as an industrial settlement and Dalen's only source of Redstone ore, which is smelted into Redsteel used in Dalen fortifications. * Traggor: Traggor was once a profitable fishing village and one of Dalen's primary sources of food along with Davarn, especially for the southern regions of the Kingdom. Rather large despite its only export being fish, it was unfortunately one of the first targets of the invaders from the Darklands when they attempted to destroy Dalen during the events of the Third War when the region was claimed by the Darklands. Contact was lost with the village entirely and the majority of the military was wiped out including its champion who sat on the Council of Warriors. While occasional rumor is heard that there is a resistance in Traggor battling against the Darklands invaders from within, the Kingdom of Dalen has been unable to send any relief forces past the Redsteel Gates to confirm if there are any alive beyond the Darklands border. * Rolgrim: A small mining village to the far south. Like Traggor it fell during the Third War against the forces from the Darklands, and is now permanently marked by the corruptive influence of Darklands territory. As with Traggor, word has reached other areas of Dalen that there may be a resistance force within the village battling against the Darklands forces, including the former champion who sat at the Council of Warriors. As with Traggor, Dalen has been unable to confirm such rumors, despite the fact that a living champion would be a boon to the rest of the Kingdom, due to the heavy presence of Darklands forces between the Redsteel Gates and Rolgrim. Category:Islands Category:Kingdom of Dalen Category:Imbringen Islands Category:Imbringen Island Locations Category:Places Category:Petty Kingdoms